All Might (Canon)/NORFie
|-|Weakened= |-|Prime= Summary Toshinori Yagi (八木俊典 Yagi Toshinori), most commonly known as All Might (オールマイト Ōru Maito), is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace and inspired a whole generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C, possibly Low 6-B Name: Toshinori Yagi, "All Might" (Hero Name), "Symbol of Peace" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: At least 46 (Should be older than Endeavor) Classification: Human, Former 1# Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks. Can create cyclones), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Weather Manipulation (Can bring storms with his strikes), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Transformation (Can switch between his hero and true forms at will), Resistance to Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level (Can create a cyclone so powerful it draws in a thunder storm with a punch) | Island+ Level, possibly Small Country Level (Would be 60x- 210x more powerful in his prime. Storms can hold country levels of energy.) Speed: FTL+ (5% Deku is comparable to Mina who is 17% Speed of Light, 100% was stated to be All Might's power, him only knowing of Weakened All Might's capabilities.) | MFTL (Prime All Might is 60x-210x stronger) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Mountain Level | Island+ Level, possibly Small Country Level Durability: Large Mountain Level (Can withstand his own strikes, and take attacks from All For One who is comparable) | Island+ Level, possibly Small Country Level Stamina: Very high (Managed to break his limits and defeat All For One while being extremely injured. In his prime years, All Might has never been shown to be tired even when fighting against multiple villains) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with air pressure (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash brought a thunderstorm from at least 13 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: All Might was the top-ranked hero in Japan for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Noumu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One For All harms him and he can only use his hero form for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 and 30 minutes after giving Izuku his Quirk). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to a tremendous stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. All Might was so talented with One For All that he was widely known as the most powerful person in Japan. *'Texas Smash:' All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. *'Detroit Smash:' All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. *'Missouri Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. *'Carolina Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. *'New Hampshire Smash:' All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. *'Oklahoma Smash:' All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. *'Nebraska Smash:' All Might rotates his arm while throwing a punch to create a tornado. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All For One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:NORFie